bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hollow Hunters
Part 1 It was a dark night, the clouds in the sky like white pieces of cotton strewn against the black sky, in the suburbs below the stars in though, a disturbance had arose, more specifically, a had appeared and was causing destruction to the area. The hollow screamed as it continued destroying the street that it was situated in, in it's uproar though, it failed to notice the presence of two behind it, staring at it contently. "Another one?", the male of the two said, he had an air about him which was rather relaxed, as if he wasn't in the least bit surprised with the appearance of what many humans would consider a monster. "Yeah, they have been appearing more recently,", the female replied in a dry tone, "I had to kill two of them in succession the other day.", she added. "Two!", the male replied, his goofy response led the female human to smack him over the head. "Oww, what was that for Kumiko!", the male said in a childish voice. "Because you acting stupid Masato,", Kumiko replied, sighing, "Can you even take anything seriously?" "Well, you could try and make me act serious, you big grump.", Masato said to his partner, nervously laughing as she got increasingly more annoyed. "Why you!", Kumiko started, but her rant was interrupted by the hollow, who finally noticed them due to their bickering, it's screams were causing the trees of the gardens near them to shake due to it's force. "Now look what you done!" Kumiko shouted at Masato, causing him to comically jump back in shock. "Hey don't blame me, you was shouting too.", he retorted, feigning a frightened face. Kumiko, sighing once again, said, "Why don't we just get rid of this guy and call it a day." "Your the boss." Masato said happily, he reached into his backpack and took out a white obi, his expression changed from being carefree to what looked like a cold stare. "Now, lets have a round eh, hollow.", he said bluntly. The hollow, knowing no better, charged at the man, Masato effortlessly dodged the hollows rather animalistic swings and bites, he managed to kick the hollow, which sent it flying into a nearby wall, as the dust dissipated, the hollow emerged with only a mark on it's mask where Masato kicked him. "Huh, I guess this guy is the more defensive type.", Masato stated under his breath, he continued on to say, "Well, guess I will have to use it.". The hollow once again charged at Masato mindlessly, but, instead of attempting to dodge, this time Masato simply raised his white obi into the air with his right arm. "Pride of the Gentle Way.", he said quietly, just as the hollow reached him. A burst of was released from Masato, covering him, the reiatsu solidified, creating what looked like a black Judogi around him, Masato looked up at the hollow, who was frozen in place due to the sudden rise in reiatsu. "Well, shall we begin.", Masato said coldly. Before the hollow could even react, Masato appeared next to the hollow, he grabbed the hollow by the neck and threw it over his shoulder into the ground, the hollow, emerging from the dust, screamed in pain, as a part of it's mask had been shattered by the attack. Flying into a fury, the hollow charged at Masato once again, but before it even got close, Masato managed to grab the hollow and once again throw it over his shoulder into the ground, which caused the rest of the hollow's mask to shatter and in turn, caused it to disintegrate. As Masato turned towards Kumiko, his Judogi transformed once again back into a white obi, as he reached Kumiko he said. "Can we go home now, I'm getting tired.", he said with a bored look on his face. "No, I can sense another one, lets go", Kumiko replied back, with a stern look on her face. "But I'm sooo~ sleepy.", Masato interjected, yawning purposefully. "Oi! Stop goofing around and lets get going!" Kumiko said warningly. "Oh very well then.", Masato said. As the two humans ran off to go and deal with the next hollow, they didn't seem to notice the figure dressed in black who was watching them from a nearby rooftop. "So they are my targets?", the stranger said. "Yes, your main objective is to capture both of them, but if the situation gets out of control you have permission to terminate both targets.", the person on the other end of the phone said in a bland tone. "Understood.", the stranger cut off the call and pursued after the two Hollow Hunters. As the 2 humans reached the next hollow a black figure streaked past them, slaying the hollow quickly. "What the?", Kumiko said, clearly shocked by the feat, Masato however, stayed rather quiet. " .", the person clad in back said, "I am here to apprehend you and question you for any association in the affairs of a secret society called Xodus.". Part 2 Kumiko gasped at the mans knowledge of the group and how he knew who they were, Masato, noticing her shock, tried to draw his attention away from her by saying, "Xodus? I haven't heard of any such organization, nor have we been associated in such an organization.", he said calmly. "Don't try to serenade me over and take my attention off the woman, I saw her expression change the moment I mentioned the name.", the man said, his eyes fixated on Kumiko. Masato's expression became more relaxed, he said calmly, "Well, I guess that means we are fighting, but first, can I have the honour of your name and status." "All I'm going to say to you Fullbringer is that I am a , now.", he said sternly, he drew his sword and pointed it at Masato and Kumiko. Before he had time to react though, Kumiko, using her Bringer Light ability, kicked the Shinigami in the ribs, sending him flying into a nearly building. "Masato, check if any others are around while I distract him!", Kumiko said urgently. "Understood.", Masato replied sternly, jumping up onto a house roof and in turn jumping onto a telephone pole to get some height. "No one else by the looks of-", Masato was cut off as he was knocked off the telephone pole, his left shoulder sporting a deep cut, he landed a couple of feet away from where Kumiko was standing. "Masato!", she cried out, Kumiko, using Bringer Light, dashed toward him in a panicked hurry, only to be blocked by the person who struck him down. It was another Soul Reaper, rather tall by normal human standards, with a badge attached to a white armband wrapped around his arm. "I thought you said you could handle it Hasegawa!", the tall shinigami said in an threatening tone. "I am sorry that I failed you vice-captain, it will not happen again", Hasegawa said in a solemn tone, kneeling down. "Vice.....Captain!", Kumiko said in horror, turning from Hasegawa to stare at the tall Shinigami in a mixture of awe and terror. "Beads of the Rosary!", Kumiko stammered, as her bracelet started to be enveloped in reiatsu, she drew a massive pair of what looked like beads from seemingly nowhere and threw them at Hasegawa, who jumped out of the way of them, the beads tangling around his leg. "Hah", said the gloating Shinigami, "You missed". Kumiko made a tugging motion in the air, almost as if she was trying to tense the beads, the beads on Hasegawa's leg started to constrict, causing him pain and making him fall to one knee. "Gah, you little-", he was interrupted by another shot of pain coming from his leg. Kumiko then turned to face the vice-captain but found that he wasn't there anymore, before she could react he knocked her out by striking the pressure point situated on her shoulder, she fell down, completely unconscious, with the vice captain turning to face Masato, surprised as the latter was conscious and attempting to stand up. "I'm impressed, you have my merit as a credible fighter, or at least a durable fighter, but give up and just come with us.", the vice-captain said blandly. "....", Masato remained quiet, he managed to barely stand, staggering as he did so, his wound bleeding profusely. "You can barely stand, don't make me kill you, it's not my objective and I have no qualms with you, don't make me have to.", the vice-captain said, this time his tone was harsher, and more threatening. ".....", Masato lifted up his arm, revealing his white obi, "Passion of the-", he was cut off as the vice-captain slashed at the right side of his torso, creating a massive gash that traveled right down to his leg. Masato fell silently, the only sound being heard was the thud he made when he hit the ground. The vice-captain, sighing, took out a phone which bore a resemblance to the one Hasegawa had. "This is Yamada Kooji reporting in, we met resistance with the two Fullbringers, we managed to detain one but the other one had to be terminated.", he said, his face was rather solemn, grimacing at the man on the ground, bleeding heavily, Yamada could still feel the mans reiatsu emitting from his body, but it was waning quickly, there was no doubt that the man would die soon. The voice on the other end replied, "That's fine, as long as the target you obtained is in a good enough condition to speak, no drawbacks will occur, what is the condition of the detained target?" "Unconscious, minor injures, she will be able to communicate.", Yamada replied. "Very well, we shall meet you in front of the then.", the phone cut off, Yamada lowered it and turned to his subordinate who was nursing his leg. "Hasegawa, can you stand?", he inquired. "Yeah, but my leg hurts like hell, as does the rest of my body, she is way stronger than what meets the eye, you better cast a spell on her just in case.", Hasegawa said. Yamada raised an eyebrow in admiration, "Not a bad idea if I do say so myself.", he pointed his finger at Kumiko and said, "Bakudō #4 Hainawa.". A yellow energy wrapped itself around Kumiko and formed into thick, yellow ropes which held themselves tightly around her torso and ankles, binding her arms and legs accordingly, Yamada then picked her up and thrown her over his shoulder. "Shall we?", he said calmly. "Yes sir!", Hasegawa said formerly, he thrust his Zanpakutō into the air and turned the blade 90 degrees, this caused a circular door to appear which led into a bright light, both of the Shinigami walked into the light, as the door closed behind them, Kumiko, who was starting to regain consciousness, saw a blurry figure with red around him, she wondered what it was before fainting again. Part 3 Back in the cold alley that the fight took place in, Masato lay unconscious on the roadside, his signs of life waning in the balance, just then though, 2 figured appeared out of the darkness, one wearing a black cloak with a hood and the other wearing a white shirt with a blue apron over it. "Tessai, he needs immediate treatment, his body temperature has already gone down and he has lost a vast amount of blood.", the one in the cloak said grimly. "Yes boss!", Tessai said, kneeling down next to the dieing man, he placed his hands next to Masato's right wound and a green light emerged forth, immediately the wound began to close up slowly, as the one called Tessai kept healing Masato, the person in the cloaked whispered, "I'm surprised this boy isn't dead yet, he lost so much blood, and those wounds are bad ever on Shinigami standards.". Tessai had finished healing Masato's right wound and moved onto his left should wound. "I wonder why the want these two though?", the man in the cloak pondered, "I mean, it's rather obvious that while they know what the group Xcution was they were not associated with it in any way, as they were in Tsukishima's mansion and they were not in any of the records for Xcution's associates.". "I'm done healing all the critical injuries, he is still incredibly weak though.", Tessai said. "Okay, lets get him back to the shop.", the man in the cloak said, the two men, Tessai carrying Masato and the man in the cloak leading on, departed for 'the shop'. End of Chapter Category:Stylx Category:Fanfiction